User talk:PeanutLord
Hi PeanutLord -- we are excited to have EarthBound Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 22:07, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Hey This message goes to the founder of this wikia. If he doesn't seem to answer to this message, he really doesn't seem to exist on this wikia anymore. Yeah, so hi, I'm the Beta Knight. I'm one of the users on this wiki. βeta Knight 02:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, I do indeed exist. =P. My inactivity was a result of my life becoming significantly more busy shortly after I created the wiki, in case you're wondering. By the time I got back to it, other people seemed to be handling it just fine. PeanutLord 19:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Undertale and Mother 4 pages Sans and Travis have pages on this wiki now. You know what to do (delete the pages, and maybe block those who are responsible). PSI Seven (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2017 (UTC)